In the existing technology, the air exhaust port of the vacuum air cleaner is usually of the grid structure, whose function is only to prevent impurities from exiting the vacuum air cleaner. The grid structure has no noise suppression effect. Therefore, the ordinary vacuum air cleaner gives out comparatively loud noise while in use.